Bubblegum
by Kalooka
Summary: the chewing...the poping..the blowing..he either really heated it..or really liked it


**Fanfic's are harder then I thought to write…so lets try this one on for size XD Bubblegum XDD ages!**_ italics are Rei's thoughts. 'everyone elses thoughts.'_

**Kyoya 26**

**haruhi 24**

**Hikaru and Kaoru 25**

**Tamaki 26**

**mori and honey 27**

"Haruhi..i dont really think-"

"Oh come on..please! she'll help you out alot. come on kyoya!"

"Haruhi i still d-"

"Fine then...i wont ask again." Haruhi looked down with her brown eyes. her hair had grown and was now to her shoulders. she was a lawyer now like she wanted to be..and i was head of the Ootori industries. She was trying to get me to take one of her american friends from her collage as my secretary. she showed me all her grades..and the amount of languages she spoke. she must really like this girl.

"Huh..what her name?" Haruhi's eyes darted forward and she smiled.

"Rei...Smith" Her smile widened

"She'll start Monday morning..be sure to tell her that. you owe me."

"Thank you, you rich bastard." she turned her heal and walked out of the office. i slumped back into my chair and watched her leave..why did she want rei to work here so badly?

**Normal pov back at Haruhi's apartment.**

Haruhi bursted through the door and into Rei's room. she who was sprawled out on the floor..headphones in ear...cookie in mouth..book in hand. she turned and looked at Haruhi. when she sat up on the floor she moved her long brown hair from her eyes and finished chewing.

"Yo Haru-Chan" Haruhi nodded and looked around the room.

"Clean up..and get to bed."

"What the fuck! why? its only 8 pm."

"Well...if you wannah start your job at Ootori industries-"

"HARUHI DONT FUCK WITH ME!" Rei shot up from the floor and gripped her best friends shoulders, shaking her forward and back.

"I-Im not really you got the job!" Rei backed up and leaned onto the bed board.. she looked at Haruhi who was in jeans, a long sleeved pink shirt and sandles. vs her in a short yellow summer dress, bare foot, and hair hanging over her face..again.

"t-thank you so much Haruhi...i can't thank you enough."

"No need..in New York you let me stay with you..though you didnt even know me..i owe you." Haruhi heald out her pink finger.

"Best friends?" She smiled..and rei wraped her Pinky around Haruhi's

"Best friends...now..FOOD!" Rei stormed out of the room dragging Haruhi behind her.

"Well go to a club! Dancing! Music! food! DRINKS!" Rei slipped on her heals, grabbed the car keys, Haruhi, her cell, wallet, and left. they from the apartment's 2 floor to the parking lot..to the red mustang 2010. though Haruhi was dragged.

"Rei!"

"Nani?"

"Its Saturday.."

"Doushitae?"

"You start Monday." Rei nodded as she started the car.

"Haruhi..we'll have fun tonight, sleep tomorrow, i'll get ready, and go to work monday. but think about it..i'll buy you your favorite d-r-i-n-k" She smirked at Haruhi who's eyes widened.

"Sex on the beach?"

"Ya know it. HAJIMAY STARTO!" and with that she left the parking lot. Haruhi looked at her cell and decied to call the host club, she hadn't seen any of them but Kyoya for about 4 years. it would be nice. wouldnt it.

"Would you mind if i-"

"Do what you will Joji."

"Rei.."

"WHAT!" she tunred her head and looked at Haruhi.

"The road!"

"What about it?"

"W-WATCH THE ROAD"

"It'll be fine-ohhh...shit..sorry!" Haruhi shook her head.._'that girl is going to kill me...but she means well. i now she dose. she just need's to get back up on her feet again after what happened with Cleon.'_ cleon was Rei's first boyfriend and fiance. when Rei had came home one night..a week before her wedding she found Cleon in bed with her twin sister Kaite...having sex. she had immediatly called Haruhi..who owed her. when Haruhi had came to america she'd met Rei who came from her trip to france. both girls got to know eachother on the plane and when they landed thet both decided that they would stay together sense they went to the same school. and now Rei needed Haruhi's help. it was only fair. they were like sisters. they shared everything..the car...clothes..the house..bills..secrets. they were doing really well.

"Rei..when we get to the Bar...and you drink..who's driving?"

"Not you.."

"R-Rei?"

"Your drinking too!"

"Rei..."

"You are.."

"and if im too drunk?"

"Well hitch hike?"

"REI!"

"well still drive?"

"DAMN IT REI!" Haruhi was laughing at Rei's stupidity though she knew she was jokeing.

"You'll get your freinds to?"

"Yep"


End file.
